


Target?!

by Juun



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: A dabble on my lunch break





	

It was night. Batman was in the batmobile with Robin. Doing rounds, nothing out of the ordinary.   
“Dad!” Robin suddenly shouted, looking out the window. “There's a Target! Can we go?” 

“UGGGGHHHHH! Fine. Why do you even want to go?” Batman groaned.  
Robin shrugged as Batman parked the car. 

As he shifted into park, Robin started to giggle. Before Batman could ask what was funny, he looked up to see The Joker.   
In booty shorts  
At 10 pm  
Winking and waving at Batman.  
He then walked off toward the city. 

Robin got out of the parked vehicle.  
Batman questioned his sexuality.


End file.
